Spectrum
Spectrum is a Superior Element (or Fusion Element) in Elemental Battlegrounds. Spectrum is a very mana costly element, but compensates for with very damaging spells and fast attacks. It is obtainable by fusing Light and Crystal with 450 Diamonds. Spells Holobeam "User creates a rainbow spiral beam that can be controlled by their mouse cursor to deliver several blasts of low damage." Holobeam is a Beam Projectile Spell, of which the user shoots a curved large white beam with additional different coloured beams. This beam is able to be controlled by the users cursor to control its pathway rather than shooting it in a straight line. The white beam at the centre deals the most damage when hitting an opponent, however the additional beams that follow up afterwards have lower damage, but can be stacked to give more significant overall damage. It consumes 350 Mana and has a 10 second cooldown. Rainbow Shockwave "User thrusts forward in the location of the mouse cursor and deals low damage." Rainbow Shockwave is a Travelling Spell, of which the user thrusts forward in the direction of his/her mouse cursor. The user dashes in a direction with colored circles around them, of which launches them fast and quite a significant distance before stopping mid-air, but this spell can also damage opponents and give a minor stun if the user directly collides with the opponent, though gives low damage. The shockwave is also able to boost them upwards too as opposed to just at one angle. It consumes 200 Mana and has a 2 second cooldown. Rainbowifier Maximizer "User fires different color bullets that each deliver their own unique effect and damage." Rainbowifier Maximizer is a Multi-Projectile Spell in which the user shoots bullets of different colors of the rainbow, that each have a special effect on those who are hit. The effects are as listed * Cyan: Heals the caster when landing. * Blue: The opponent is frozen in place (covered in blue) temporarily when landing. * Red: Deals medium damage when landing. * Yellow: Inflicts a burn when landing. * Green: Depletes stamina of opponent when landing. * Purple: Depletes mana of opponent when landing. It consumes 350 Mana and has a 7 second cooldown. Gamma Surge "User creates a fast travelling spiral effect using the mouse cursor that deals high damage in a small area." Gamma Surge is a Close-range spell. The player summons a downwards spiral that falls from the sky and explodes on the ground within 2 seconds. This beam will deal high damage to those in its radius, which isn't limited to just the magical circle, having an unexpectedly higher range. The user is able to move while using this spell, and despite what it may look like, the spell is solid, and will not work with too low a ceiling. It consumes 350 Mana and has an 8 second cooldown.If used correctly,you can attack someone without getting noticed before engaging in a fight. Cosmic Shrine (Ultimate) "User traps players in a prism of light that deals high damage spectral blasts to those trapped inside it." '''Cosmic Shrine '''is Spectrum's Ultimate, in which the user quickly creates a large transparent pyramid of light with them in the centre that traps players inside. In this pyramid, multiple beams continually strike those who are trapped, dealing overall high damage and stun as they remain trapped. Players who enter the pyramid during the spell will also be attacked, but not trapped. The pyramid, though can be walked through, will block most solid projectiles and act as a barrier for the user as well. It consumes 1000 Mana and has a 90 second cooldown. Trivia *Spectrum was the first element to fuse a fusion element with another one. *It was also the first element to cost diamonds to be fused. * Spectrum was the most expensive element, until the most expensive became Space (2050 diamonds) at the moment. But when Angel was released, Being 3100 diamonds, Space is now the 2nd most expensive. * The Spectrum's projectile spell, Holobeam, costs the most mana and has the longest cooldown out of all projectile spells, costing 450 mana with a 10-second cooldown. This cooldown ties with Corrosive Stream and Divine Arrow. * In addition, Spectrum's multi-projectile spell, Rainbowifier Maximizer, ties for costing the most mana out of all multi-projectile spells, costing 350 mana. This cost ties with Lightning Barrage. * Spectrum was the first element to directly affect Mana and Stamina stats. * Spectrum is the first element introduced by the developers that originated from a Discord user in their server. The user's discord name is CV. * Before its nerf, Holobeam was considered to be a broken move because of its speed, extremely high damage and maneuverability. * When the creator in the Twitter asked what Spectrum would cost, many players vote for the cheaper cost. But anyways was ignored. * Rainbow Shockwave initially let you fully leap in the direction, however it was later patched so that the user will stop mid air after being launched considerably, in trade of it sending you faster. * Cosmic Shrine is one of the most underrated ultimates- it is even more underrated as ever since the mobile update (When Elemental Battlegrounds was able to play on mobile devices), people have used ults less. * Before the release time, there was a discussion about the name of the element, whether it was Prism or Rainbow, hence the name Spectrum that broke with the discussion. Category:Elements Category:Superior Elements Category:Fusion Elements